Light
by optimistic girl94
Summary: After the loss of his friends and his dojo, all Carson wanted was revenge.


**Light**

 **An: This One-shot is for the Writers Anonymous One-Word Prompt Challenge. My prompt word was Light. Takes place after New Jack City.**

Bright sun rays filtered through the opened blinds in Sensei Ty's office, casting a glow on a plastic wrapped GUI settled on a mahogany desk. Carson Hunter sat in an expensive chair, across from the desk, his hands resting on his thighs. He watched his mom fill out a medium sized packet of paperwork on his right. After the meeting, he would have to answer her questions, but at the moment he was grateful for the silence. After a few minutes, his mom handed over the paper work and then smiled.

Sensei Ty placed the sheets of paper on his table. "Now that all the formalities are out of the way. I can officially say congrats and welcome. You'll be an excellent addition to our dojo," Sensei Ty said.

His mom arose from her chair. "That is very kind of you to say."

"See you Monday," Carson said, hoping to leave before Ty started talking again.

He got up from his chair, but before he could leave, Ty stopped him. His mom looked over her shoulder, a questioning glanced directed at him. He guessed he was out of luck. Ty probably wanted to recite another long speech like he did before his mom signed the papers. He told his mother to go ahead and then turned back to Ty.

The man got up from his chair, gesturing toward the items on his desk. "You forgot your Black Dragon spirit wear."

"I think I'm good."

Ty walked over to him, items in hand. "I insist. Show some Black Dragon pride. You are representing us now."

Carson eyed the items and sighed. There was no reason to avoid the Black Dragon merchandise. He accepted the items and left the office. He balanced the items on his arms on his way to the dojo's exit, walking past boys his age stretching on the mats. He didn't bother to talk to them.

"Hey you!"

Carson turned to the sound of the voice. "Yes?"

Frank frowned, getting to his feet. He walked over to him, eyes narrowed. The other boys watched him with careful eyes. He groaned inwardly, ready to head back to his mom's car. He rather save what would be an annoying conversation with Frank Bickel for a later time.

"Saw you filling out paper work," Frank said. "Thought you were a Wasabi."

"Nope, Black Dragon now."

Frank prodded him in the chest with his left finger. "You can't just sign papers and become a Black Dragon."

"Weird, your sensei seems to think you can. Besides, that is kind of how it works when you want to join a new karate dojo."

The boys snickered. Frank turned back, sending them a glare and then all quieted. Carson never understood why the other boys followed Frank around. The guy was nothing special in his eyes. He'd seen him sparring when he walked in thirty minutes ago. In his opinion, Frank was barely above average.

"Well, I heard you couldn't even beat Jack. Why would we want you?" Frank said.

"Leave him alone Frank, you haven't beat Jack either," a boy said.

Carson looked over his shoulder. A boy leant against a wall by the entrance, running his fingers through short brown locks. Carson remembered the boy being the only one to greet him when he walked in. He found it hard to believe that a dragon would be friendly. The Black Dragon's had a bad reputation. They were known for terrorizing the school.

Frank stomped his foot, eyes narrowed. "Yes, I did! There was one time and –"

"Probably was a fluke," the boy said.

"Whatever Joshua. I'm better at karate than you!"

Joshua shrugged, kicking off the wall and heading toward Carson. Joshua stopped right in front of him. He noticed the boy was slightly shorter than him. There was a large smile on the guy's face, but he pushed the creepiness aside.

"Don't let Frank's words get to you. He is kind of like that with any new guy who comes to the dojo."

"I don't really care. I knew he was all talk when I saw him sparring earlier. Can't believe the school is actually afraid of him," Carson said.

"You are an interesting guy. I like that."

Carson raised a brow at the boy's words.

"Name's Joshua. But you already knew that."

"Yeah. Well, I better go. My phone is ringing, which means I'm probably wasting my mom's time."

Joshua laughed and nodded his head.

"Well, whatever," Frank said, arms crossed. "You better show up to school looking like a dragon. Or you'll have to talk to me. We have a reputation and I don't want a new guy to ruin it."

Carson tilted his head to the side. "Isn't it too late for that?"

Frank narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. Carson snorted. He knew all about Jack's grand entrance through the Wasabi dojo wall. Jerry had been excited to retell the story of Jack's fight against the black Dragon's his first day. Carson hadn't cared, but there was nothing he could do to stop him. He hated to admit, but Jack had made a good impression on their school and it was obvious the Black Dragon's knew all about him as well. He didn't know what was sadder, Jack getting him kicked out of his dojo or joining the dojo of people afraid of Jack. He bid his new fellow karate students farewell, promising to show up in their dumb dress code.

* * *

A few days, turned into a few weeks as Carson trained at the Black Dragon's dojo, it was clear there was a difference between the Black Dragon Dojo and the Wasabi Warriors dojo. Rudy, his former Sensei, taught all lessons with the same amount of skill and knowledge as Ty. The difference was Rudy cared about his students and was their friends. Ty cared about winning.

He winced as Frank sent his opponent to the mat. The other Dragon's cheered, hollering and waving their arms. Frank's opponent faced ridicule from his peers and Carson wasn't surprised. He could tell a lot about the dojo from their values. Ty wanted Carson, a cheater, to join his dojo. It was clear what the Black Dragon's cared the least about.

"Get up Thomas," Ty ordered. "Don't just lay there. You are a Black Dragon and you aren't supposed to accept defeat. Remember the win matters. It doesn't matter the path it took to get there. If you have to be underhanded or sneaky than do it. You represent my dojo and I won't be humiliated."

Carson would have taken Sensei Ty seriously if the man wasn't dramatic. He had seen the many sides of Ty during the Battle of the dojos. The man expected respect but nothing was mutual. He wouldn't be shocked if some of his students hated him. From the looks of understanding on the other boys' faces, it was obvious they didn't care whether Ty respected them or not. Ty brought them to a higher status of karate with or without his dirty tricks.

"Now, I want you all to take a mental note of Thomas's failure and know it isn't an option," Ty said.

Frank nodded, his arms crossed. "Better look next time Tommy."

"Now, I have a phone call. Frank you're in charge of the drills," Ty said.

Ty disappeared into his office and Carson knew there would be no drills. Instead the boys moved inward, creating a smaller circle. A shove from behind launched him into the middle. The impact caused a sharp pain to burst within his knees. He grimaced at the pain, lips pressed in a thin line. At the Bobby Wasabi dojo the new guy would never be disrespected. The thought mad his heart heavy, but he shoved his feelings aside. He had done a good job of ignoring the heavy sensation growing in his chest, he wouldn't stop.

"We haven't sparred yet," Frank said. "I try to give all the new guys the chance to go against my great karate moves."

"I'm honored," he said, not at all excited.

"You should be."

Sparring with Frank was much like sparring with a gorilla. While Frank had skill, his skill wasn't enough. Carson dodged and blocked, ready for the attack. Frank's eyes narrowed and Carson prepared himself for the other's next move. If Frank was Ty's best student, he expected the boy was skilled in all his dirty tricks. The spar wouldn't be a fair fight. Before Frank could use whatever trick he planned, he gave the boy a roundhouse kick to the chest, sending him to the ground. Many pairs of eyes zeroed in on him. He shrugged and then headed toward one of the many benches to claim his water bottle.

His water bottle jumped from his hand as a kick connected with the back of his knees. He buckled, water pouring down his front as it dropped to the ground. He landed on the mat, thankfully avoiding the hardwood of the bench. He turned onto his back, eyes narrowed.

"Don't ever do that again," Frank said.

"What beat you?"

Frank didn't respond. A door opened in the distance as the last moments of Ty's phone conversation filled the air. Ty reentered, brows raised at Carson on the ground. The man didn't question it. Instead, he hung up his phone and stopped at the center of the dojo. Carson got to his feet, watching Frank move to stand beside Ty. The heavy sensation from before returned full force, but he dusted himself off and ignored the soreness. Josh opened his mouth as he walked back over, but he shook his head. He didn't want to talk about what happened.

When Friday night came, he told his mom to pick him up at Circus Burger after practice. Despite his disinterest in making friends with the Black Dragon's, he couldn't ignore Josh's invitation. The boy didn't take rejection very well. After ordering, he took his meal to their table and began to think. Josh and the Black Dragons were different people. He could tell the Black Dragon's didn't want to be his friend, which was fine. He wasn't searching for friends.

He took a sip of his fountain cola, trying to keep his beverage down. Josh like to tell stories and jokes with wide sweeping arm gestures. He had knocked a lady's drink off her tray not too long ago. They shared a laugh at her expense. He hadn't laughed so hard since he left the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"But yeah don't worry about Frank. He has always been like that," Josh said.

Carson popped a fry in his mouth and then gave the other a look. "Is that why he bullies almost everyone at school?"

Josh turned quiet. He guessed even Josh's good nature couldn't stop Frank. He wondered how Josh ended up as a Black Dragon. The other boy seemed like the Bobby Wasabi Dojo would be a better fit. Then again Josh never stopped Frank from throwing a punch. Personally, Carson could understand a wedgie or two for nerds, but Frank went beyond that. Frank terrorized the school. Carson couldn't say he did anything to stop him either, but he almost reacted when he spotted Jerry, Milton, and Eddie on the other side of Frank's terror. Fortunately, stupid Jack was always there to defend them. He guessed Jack was good for something.

A bell chimed, signaling a new customer was coming in. It was good to know Falafel Phil's hadn't taken all Circus Burger's business. He snorted. Falafel Phil's made food he could barely stomach. He couldn't believe his old friends abandoned a delicious thick burger for unidentifiable slop.

"I'm going to get a refill," Carson said.

Josh nodded and then turned to his phone to answer a text message. Carson ventured over to the fountain machine, filling his cup with cola. When he looked to his left, he spotted Jerry placing an order. He paused. He had seen Jerry around school, but they never talked.

After getting over the initial shock, he wandered over, keeping his pace steady, not too eager. "Good to see you still come to Circus Burger."

Jerry looked toward his direction. "Hey, Carson!"

Carson faltered for a second. He hadn't expected a greeting with such enthusiasm. When Rudy said he wasn't welcome, he thought he had drilled it into the others' heads. He assumed anyone caught talking to him would be reminded of his wrongdoing.

"I see you ordered the deluxe like you usually do."

"One deluxe!" the cashier said.

Jerry rubbed the back of neck. "Yeah."

"You never change," Carson responded, voice fond.

"Are you making fun of me?" Jerry asked, arms crossed.

Carson chuckled, shaking his head. "Hey, you want to grab a seat with us?"

Jerry glanced at his phone, focused on a text. "Oh, sorry it is Jack. I'm actually taking this to go. Movie marathon."

And then Jerry grabbed his order and walked out the door. For a second, when they were talking, Carson felt lighter, but only for a second.

* * *

A week after the Jerry incident, Carson carried around a tight ball of bitterness in his heart. At lunch, ignored the incessant ramblings of the Black Dragon's and focused on the Wasabi Warriors seated a few feet away from their table. He wished he didn't care so much about his former friends and Jack, but he couldn't help it.

Josh placed a hand on his shoulder, concern in his eyes. "Hey Carson, you okay?"

"Fine."

"Don't worry about Carson, focus on me," Frank said.

Everyone at their table leaned in, waiting on Frank. Carson shook his head and peeked over his shoulder while Frank began to talk. Milton gestured at himself, an expression of excitement on his face. Carson smiled. Milton was probably discussing his latest scientific finding from the looks of confusion around the table. He chuckled. He turned away from the scenery just as Jack made a comment about Milton. He rather not see what the golden boy of Seaford had to say. The same boy that got him kicked out of his dojo.

"So, you are saying their having a surprise party for Jack at Falafel Phil's?" Frank asked.

Carson returned his attention back to their conversation. Michael, a guy he wasn't too familiar with nodded his head. He looked to Frank and noticed delight shining in his eyes. Frank loved causing mayhem and he knew the look on his face meant nothing but trouble.

Frank pushed his empty tray away, resting his elbows on the table. "Do you know the time?"

"No, that loser Milton stopped that idiot Jerry from talking anymore about it," Michael said.

"I know what we'll do once we know the time," Frank said. "I owe Jack for making me look like an idiot three days ago."

Carson rolled his eyes. Frank always looked like an idiot. No one ever caused his unfortunate problems. He usually made the same mistakes. He picked a fight with Milton, Eddie, and Jerry all the time. He wondered if Frank figured out that Jack will always be there to defend them. From the pattern of his behavior, probably not.

"What do you have in mind?" Josh asked.

"Trash his party, duh. If we are lucky we'll see that Wasabi goody two shoes cry," Frank said.

"I'm in," Carson said.

Everyone looked at him as if they were shocked by his participation.

"I'll find out the time."

Frank's eyes widened for a fraction of second before he relaxed. He leant forward, brows furrowed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. I thought you still wanted to be a Wasabi loser. You always look over at their table, but maybe you are a Black Dragon after all. Okay, get us the time. I don't want to miss my chance."

"I'll get it. I don't want to miss Jack's party for the world."

The others gave out a loud cheer. Frank nodded and then began to talk animatedly about his plans for Jack. Carson agreed with the plans, ready to deliver the revenge Jack deserved. He would think again before crossing paths with him.

* * *

Gathering information about Jack's party was simple. All he had to do was linger around his friends as much as he could. There had been a moment he had almost been caught, but he was lucky when Kim's attention had been moved away. He carried the information around for the rest of the day until he offloaded his findings at the Black Dragon Dojo.

"Saturday at 6p. It is at Falafel Phil's," Carson said.

Frank eyes brightened at the news and then he leant forward. "All we have to do is get in and mess things up."

"As long as Rudy isn't there I can't see why the plan wouldn't work."

"It better work," Frank said, finger pointed and brows furrowed. "I want to wipe that stupid grin off Jack's face."

"The only thing you and I agree on."

Before they could discuss more, Sensei Ty exited his office and ordered them to get into position for their next exercise. Sweat dripped down his face as he guzzled a bottled of water down. Josh moved beside him and began to stretch. Over the course of a few weeks he got to know a lot about Josh whether he wanted to or not. One of the things he learned was Josh tended to get into someone's personal space a lot.

"Yes?" Carson asked.

"You know you don't have to impress Frank by participating in the whole trash Jack's party thing."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. I hate Jack."

Josh grabbed his water bottle, took a sip, and then returned his attention to Carson. "Hate is a strong word."

Carson rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Sensei Ty. His first tournament as a Black Dragon was coming up and he couldn't wait to humiliate Jack in front of all the other Wasabi Warriors. If given the chance, he would make sure to destroy the other. He couldn't wait.

* * *

The tournament sucked. Carson as expected found himself standing before Jack and choked during the tournament. He wanted to showcase everything he learned as a Black Dragon, but instead blind rage clouded his better judgment. The entire match he was encased in flames. Jack hadn't been affected by his tricks. He had blocked, kicked, and dodged all his moves. At the end of the tournament, he received a nasty look from Kim and equally disappointed looks from the other Wasabi Warriors.

He didn't want to return to school after such a terrible defeat, but he couldn't fake sick. Unfortunately, Monday was Jack's actual birthday, which meant things could only get worse. Carson tried to avoid the festivities, but it was hard when the entire school seemed eager to celebrate. He bypassed a small cluster of cheerleaders discussing their excitement for the party on Saturday. He smirked at the information. He couldn't wait to see the looks on the girls' faces when he arrived and trashed the place.

"Hey, Carson!"

Carson slowed at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. Ever since he decided Josh wasn't annoying they had been hanging out a lot more around Seaford. Josh offered a kind of friendship he hadn't experienced since he lost his friends to Jack. He guessed he had to tolerate the guy especially with how persistence he had been. An arm circled around his shoulders as Josh's face came into view.

"Carson, the school has gone mad," Josh said, trying to avoid crashing into groups of students. "I just saw Jack's locker. The cheerleaders decorated it and they only do that for the football players."

"The cheer captain has a crush on Jack, I've heard. She probably forced the other girls to help her."

"I guess. If I was that popular, I don't know what I'd do. Probably wouldn't be single."

"What are you talking about? We are popular."

Josh eyed him, shaking his head. "You know what I mean. People don't actually like the Black Dragon's, just fear them."

"Happy Birthday Jack!"

Carson bit the inside of his cheek at the squeal that filled the atmosphere. He looked over his shoulder at the source of the noise and winced. Jack stood, a wide smile on his lips, holding a small package in his hands. A girl he recognized from his history class stood nearby, cheeks flushed. He narrowed his eyes at the scene unfolding. Another admirer had given Jack a present on his birthday. He wished he had stayed home and avoided the excitement.

"You know I think it is the hair," Josh said.

"Shut up."

"What? It is true Carson. It is one of the many things girls like about him."

Carson slammed his locker, making sure he didn't see the scene again. Josh hurried after, walking alongside him. He hated to admit he was jealous. When he moved back to Seaford, he had been the talk of the town, but as soon as he left the Wasabi Dojo things changed. He didn't mind at first, because he knew becoming a Dragon would change things. Unfortunately, receiving looks of fear and disgust took some getting used to. He liked the looks of fear, but disgust wasn't his cup of tea.

"Catch you at lunch?" Josh asked.

Carson eyed the other before giving him a nod. He didn't know why Josh always asked him that. He guessed the other Black Dragon was worried he was going to change his mind and sit somewhere else. He snorted at the thought. He had no other place to sit at lunch. The idea of sitting alone didn't seem right to him. He waved the other boy away as they went their separate ways. Hopefully, his class would distract him from the giggling girls and Jack's Birthday.

* * *

Saturday night, he stood in the black Dragons dojo awaiting the other members. Frank wanted them to meet in the dojo before they headed over to Falafel Phil's. The party was at 6, but since it was a surprise party, he assumed that is when Jack would arrive. After weeks of discussion, they decided it would be best to show up after Jack.

"Remember Brent was able to get into the party because of his girlfriend," Frank said. "He'll let us know when Jack arrives."

"Won't they notice a Black Dragon there?" Josh asked.

"He isn't wearing Black dragon attire and it'll be dark," Carson said.

"Yeah, and you can't see in the dark very well," Frank said.

"People usually can't Frank."

Frank glared at him as if he had thrown the worst insult imaginable his way. Carson shook his head. If it weren't for his extreme hate for Jack, he wouldn't be working with Frank. The other boy was a dunce and no amount of scare tactics from him could cover that fact up. Around 5:45p, they started making their way to Falafel's Phil's. Carson informed them they couldn't let Jack see them before the surprise began so they waited out of sight. Circus burger was their meeting place before Brent called.

"We can't see Falafel Phil's from here, so I told Brent to text me when someone from the party knew Jack was on his way," Carson said. "Timing is everything. I'm going to be the first one to land a kick on that golden boy."

"Wait! Why are you the first one?" Frank asked, grabbing a hold of his collar. "Do you think you are the leader of this group or something, loser?"

"No, the last thing I want to be is the leader of the black dragons. I hate him. I need to be the first one. And no one is going to get in the way of it."

Frank opened his mouth to retort, but Carson narrowed his eyes. The other boy turned his head away with a huff. A knowing grin fell across his lips. Even if Frank was a large bully at their school, Carson held way more skill than him in Karate. Everyone at the dojo knew it. Without underhanded tricks, Carson could defeat him. He was happy to know the boy hadn't forgotten that.

A soft chime alerted him to a text message on his cellphone. Jack was on his was to Falafel Phil's. Carson remembered a Bike shop not too far from Falafel Phil's. He told the others and they agreed to change their current surroundings. From the bike shop he would be able to see the exact moment when Jack went up to Falafel Phil's. Jack would be too shocked and touched by the surprise party he wouldn't have time to notice the black dragons were nearby. It was a perfect plan.

Once they arrived inside the bike shop, the older shop keeper gave him a look. He knew what the man was thinking. The Black Dragon's had a reputation for having a dojo that won many tournaments, but also were trouble makers in their community. He almost couldn't blame the man for the look. He wouldn't trust the Black Dragon's either. He still didn't trust them, except for maybe Josh.

He looked through the shop's glass door, leaning on the wall nearby. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Josh approaching him. He sighed. Lately, Josh had been asking him dumb questions. He didn't know why the other boy questioned his motives. If Josh was someone far more annoying, he would have had a problem with him.

"I won't think you are a loser if you back out last minute you know," Josh said.

"Why do you think I would back out?" he asked. "I'm not going to back out."

"I don't know, because this isn't going to just affect Jack. I mean you may not like Jack and that is fine, but your old friends will be there too. Do you really want to get them in the cross-fire?"

Carson paused. The idea that his attack on Jack may hurt the others never crossed his mind. He knew how volatile Frank could be when it came to his targets. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were always on Frank's bully list. He shook the thought aside. He was only there to cause trouble for Jack just like the other Black Dragons. They wouldn't have time to mess with the others.

"They'll be fine."

Josh shook his head, backing away. Before Carson could comment, a familiar figure passed by the shop. He looked over his shoulder at the Black Dragons that were laughing and punching each other. They all made eye contact. It was time to wreak havoc. He shoved his hands within his pocket and waited a couple seconds before heading out the door first. The rest of the plan was up to chance. When Carson, headed out the door Jack had his hand on the door while on the phone.

"Kim, where is everybody? What is going on?" Jack asked.

Carson stopped just outside the bike shop door, watching and still out of sight. As soon as Jack opened the door he was going to move forward. Jack threw the door open just as the lights in the restaurant turned on. The people inside gave a huge cheer as Jack laughed and shouted from shock. Carson looked back at the others once before he bolted. He threw his body at the boy.

A couple of party guests screamed as a bunch of the Black Dragons stormed in. From the ground, he rolled off of Jack and out of the way of the Dragons. He ignored the chaos around him as he kept his focus on Jack. The other boy got to his feet at the same time he did. Jack rubbed at his jaw, an expression of pain dancing within his eyes. He must have smacked his chin on the ground.

"Carson Hunter," Jack said. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

Carson rolled his eyes, familiar with Jack's nonsense catch phrase. He was a stereotypical hero in a comic strip. No matter, Carson was prepared to show Jack a thing or two about respect.

"I hope you like your birthday surprise," Carson said. "I know I did."

"Jack!" a voice hollered. "Are you okay? Joan is calling the police."

"Ah, sweet Kim," Carson said. "I remember when she used to care about me like that."

"So that is what this is about. You are jealous?" Jack asked.

Caron narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm furious."

Jack crossed his arms, shaking his head. He knew the other boy thought he was ridiculous. He didn't care what Jack thought. The buzzing need for revenge within his veins called to him. He couldn't stand to look at the other's face any longer. He threw a punch and Jack caught his wrist. He broke the hold before Jack could throw him over his shoulder. He sent a roundhouse kick which Jack blocked as well. He growled at his inability to beat Jack even after the ambush. Despite the realization, he refused to back down.

"Stop being so stupid and stop this Carson!" Jack shouted, dodging a punch.

The sounds of shouts and hurried steps inside falafel Phil's blended together. All he could hear was his labored breaths as he kicked, and threw punch after punch at Jack. He was annoyed by the number of blocks Jack made, but continued to fight on. The sight of a mixture of black dragons and students fleeing the restaurant caught his attention, but he ignored the development. Police sirens filled the atmosphere and he frowned. He needed to end their fight.

A police officer stepped in before he could run. The cold clink of handcuffs on his wrist sent a chill up his spine. He knew he could have lied, but before he had opened his mouth the officer stated some students saw what happened. As they loaded him into the cop car, he didn't know who he hated more, the other students, Jack, or himself.

* * *

Carson was released on bail. His parents rushed to the station as soon as they heard his voice over the phone. He didn't say a word when they scolded him. When the officers let him out of the cell, he spotted Rudy sitting on a bench waiting for him. Instead of going home, his parents agreed to let Rudy talk to him. Carson wished he could go home, but he had no choice in the matter.

Rudy drove him to the Wasabi dojo and they entered the office, closing the door. He took a seat on a lumpy couch. For a second there was silence and then the door opened behind him. He looked to the door and glared. Standing by the doorway was Jack. The beginnings of a bruise around Jack's chin made Carson smile.

"Have a seat Jack," Rudy said.

"I don't know why I have to sit here," Jack said.

"I would agree with you Jack, but I hate you."

"Enough, Carson. I brought you here because I'm very concerned," Rudy said.

Carson looked away from Rudy, eyes on a spot on his wall. "You aren't my sensei anymore. Why should you care?"

"Because I know Sensei Ty won't."

"I'm already in trouble with the police. There is nothing more you can say," Carson said, turning to face him.

"Drop your attitude, I mean it Carson."

Carson scoffed, arms crossed.

"What happened to you? You were my first student, I taught you so much before you left."

"Maybe I forgot it all."

Rudy sighed, leaning back into his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair, eyes directed at the ceiling. He wondered what Rudy thought of him. He knew the other was disappointed. It was obvious from the furrow in his eyebrows. For a second, the idea of being kicked out of the dojo again made him frown, but he pushed the thought aside. He wasn't a part of the dojo. He couldn't be kicked out again.

"Look, Carson, be honest with me," Rudy said. "Why?"

"I don't know what to say to you. I mean I could tell you the obvious, I hate Jack."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate Jack?"

"He got me kicked out of the dojo."

Rudy shook his head, arms resting on the table. "No, you cheated and –"

"So, Jack ruined everything for me and all you want to do is talk about that stupid worthless tournament?" he said, hands shaking. "You kicked me out as soon as you found out I cheated. I mean I expected a lecture not being abandoned."

"Carson."

The sound of Jack shuffling nearby nearly caught his attention, but he ignored it. Let the other boy be uncomfortable.

Carson tried to steady his hands as he grabbed a hold of his jeans. "When I lived in Washington, every phone call we had was about Jack. The calls were less about how I was and more about the tournaments Jack won. So, there is your answer. That is what happened. Jack freaking happened! Jack happened and I've been mad ever since."

Rudy sighed, eyes soft. Carson wanted to leave. He hated pity. No one should pity him. He gave Rudy his stupid answer and all he wanted was to leave. He knew the biggest lecture of his life was waiting at home. He needed to get it over with.

"You know, when you entered the dojo. I hate to admit it, but I thought they were going to forget about me," Jack said. "I remember I was jealous when they crowded around you that first day you came back to Seaford. You all had stories and you went to Rockchella with Kim. I was mad and then you turned my friends against me."

"You did the same to me," Carson shared.

Jack nodded. "I guess in a way maybe I did."

Carson pulled his cellphone from his pocket on the first ring. He winced at the anger in his Father's voice. He tried to give a quick message but he couldn't break through the screaming. Instead, he let his dad grow bored, before he said he would be home soon. His parents must have forgotten he was with Rudy. His dad hung up without a goodbye. He pretended it didn't hurt.

"Look, there is nothing left to say, Rudy. I'm going home."

He disregarded any of Rudy's words and left the dojo.

* * *

Monday came too soon. He tried to avoid the nasty looks of his fellow classmates bright and early in the morning, but he couldn't. He could hear the rumors spreading like wildfire. Apparently, all the black dragons may be heading to juvie. He found it highly unlikely no matter how premeditative his actions were. At least, he hoped he wasn't going to jail. He didn't know. He was still waiting for his trial.

When he got to his locker, he saw Jerry leaning against the surface, a bright red cast covering his left arm. Carson had no idea anyone had gotten injured, but he heard stories. There was no other explanation for Jerry's cast. He found it strange that Jack hadn't brought it up Saturday night in Rudy's office.

Carson averted his gaze and then gestured toward the cast. "How did you get the cast?"

"Saturday night. It is hard to defend yourself when you aren't completely skilled at karate yet. Wanna sign my cast?"

Carson eyed the other and couldn't believe there was no malice there. Jerry should be furious, because of the black dragons he had a cast. Carson indirectly and directly caused him pain. His heart weighed down at the thought. He was no better than Frank and the other Black Dragons. There was so much he wanted to say, but instead he nodded and began to write a message.

"I overheard about the plan today from some of the black dragons. You kind of suck," Jerry said.

Carson recapped the sharpie. "I know."

"I mean you really suck, but I can't hate you completely because I think I get it. Jack told me what you said in the office. I mean Jack got it. We all do."

"Got what?"

"You missed us when you were away, and missed us when you were kicked out of the dojo."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"That isn't true and you know it."

Carson bit his lip, suddenly he couldn't breathe, but the sensation passed. He handed the sharpie back to Jerry and tried to leave, but Milton and Eddie blocked him. He winced at the sight of Milton's shiner and Eddie's bruised cheek. A lump formed in his throat.

"We shouldn't have shunned you so harshly," Milton said. "Yes, you cheated but people make mistakes."

"Stop," he said. "I don't have time for this. I have class."

"We should have tried to figure out what was going on, because that is what friends do," Eddie said. "We kind of failed at being your friend."

Carson shook his head, pushing them out of his way. "I have friends."

"The black dragons aren't your friends," Jerry said.

"You are wrong, there is Josh. He is a little annoying, but –"

"We are still your friends too," Jerry said.

Carson wanted to cry, but he kept the emotions buried deep. Carson Hunter didn't cry. He gave the boys a firm nod before once again trying to leave. At the stairs, Kim waited, a small smile on her lips. Next to her stood his enemy Jack. He glared hard at the other and tried to pass, but Jack stepped into his way.

"Move it golden boy," Carson said.

"Carson, listen to Jerry. He isn't lying. I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry you felt abandoned."

"Great, thanks a lot Jack. I'm a criminal and I'm a loser."

Jack opened his mouth to speak just as the school bell rung. On any normal day the shrill sound of the bell would have annoyed him, but at the moment he was grateful. He pushed past Jack, ignoring the words the others tried to say. He had more important things to worry about, like the trial against him.

The next day arrived with the usual scorching heat of California. He remembered how he had to readjust to the blistering weather when he moved back to Seafood. He was fortunate the adjustment hadn't taken so long. The car drive seemed too long this morning and he knew the reason. He knew his mom had more to say about his trial, but he was glad to know she decided to keep her lecture to herself. Carson wasn't in the mood to be reminded of his mistakes. He tried to get joy from the image of a bruise on Jack's face, but the vision stopped being comforting a while back. Instead an image of Jerry in a cast haunted him. He went too far with his hate and he knew it.

Before he stepped out the door, his mother held his hand, keeping him in his seat. Warm eyes scanned him and then a soft hand rested on the side of his cheek. Even though he rarely saw eye to eye with his mom, he loved her. It hurt to know he may have worried her when he sat in a jail cell somewhere.

"I may never really know what is going on in your head, but I hope you know I'm always here for you," she said, moisture in her eyes. "I love you."

He nodded, left speechless from the sincere care in her eyes. After a second of silence, she released him. She bid him farewell as she pulled out of the school carpool line. He carried the memory like a heavy weight all the way till lunch time. He spotted Josh in the grill line and moved right behind him.

"Mom pulled me out of the black dragons. She says she doesn't like the direction their heading," Josh said.

"My mom pulled me out too," Carson said.

"I should probably be upset, but I'm not."

Carson nodded in reply. While the injuries from the night weren't life threatening it didn't matter. He winced at the thought of all the students caught in the crossfire. Their party crashing wasn't supposed to be such a violent attack. Or maybe it was supposed to be violent. All he knew at the time was he hated Jack and the other boy ruined everything.

Josh pointed at an open table ahead of them. "Come on, I found an empty table."

Carson followed after, bypassing the table of Black Dragons that stared them down. Not everyone's parents pulled them from the dojo. He guessed a strict warning was all it took for most parents. He took a seat at the table and began to eat. Josh started relaying a funny story that he barely listened to. His heart was heavy just as it had been since he was kicked out of his previous dojo. Weeks later he had no Dojo and his guilty conscious was eating him alive. The weight of his mother's disappointment wasn't doing him any better.

"Mind if we join you?"

He looked up and paused at the sight of Milton standing with a tray in his hands. On either side of him were Jerry, Eddie, and Kim. He eyed them, a question on the tip of his tongue. Kim sat down first and then the others followed.

She reached out, grabbing a hold of his hand in her warm ones. "I know we all haven't really talked in a while, but we are all going to fix that."

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie nodded eagerly, small smiles on their faces. Josh gave him a look before turning back to his food, a smile on his lips. Carson glared at his friend, but then refocused his gaze on Kim. He had never thought he would be amongst his friends again. The day he left their dojo seems years away at the moment. He opened his mouth to try and say something, anything to lift the quiet silence falling around them but he couldn't. His words stayed in his mouth and he couldn't speak, because standing just behind Kim was Jack. He tried to shake her hand off, but she didn't move, her warm gaze still fixed on him.

"We were sitting here first," Carson said, knowing Jack had a habit of pushing him out. "Josh and I were here first so you can't—"

"I know," Jack said, taking a seat on his left.

Carson's eyes widened. He must have missed something. He expected a semi-quiet lunch with Josh. Maybe a few funny story exchanges, but he never thought the Wasabi Warriors would sit with him. And on top of all that Kim was still holding his hand and Jack didn't look angry in the slightest.

"We realized when we turned our backs on Jack, when we did not believe him," Milton said. "Well, it is a lot like what we did to you."

"Yeah, man, sure you are a rotten cheater, but we wouldn't be good friends if we shunned you forever you know?" Jerry said.

Eddie nodded, leaning forward. "Besides, Jerry cheats on his tests all the time and we are still friends with him."

"Hey! I don't cheat on all my tests, just some homework when I don't feel like doing it."

Carson snorted, shaking his head.

"I can put aside the fact you trashed my party," Jack said. "And I'm willing to get to know you. You'll be surprised how hard it is to meet someone when you secretly wanted them to go away."

"Feelings are mutual, except more on the go away side," Carson said.

"Hey everyone, I'm Josh."

Carson looked to his right at his friend's wide smile and then chuckled. The others began to introduce themselves to Josh. Jerry as usual dipped into another one of his nonsensical stories, but unlike the past, he found himself listening closely. Kim giggled, nearly spraying milk from her nose while Eddie joined in the laughter. He looked back at his cold lunch, hiding his smile. He never knew when he got so sappy. A hand rested on his shoulders and he turned to Jack.

"I was thinking we head to Circus Burger after practice?"

"Practice?" he asked.

"We all talked to Rudy," Kim said. "He is thinking about bringing you back into the dojo, if you are interested."

Carson turned to Kim, eyes wide. "Really? I'm not welcome anymore."

"I think you are. I don't think Rudy really meant it," Jerry said.

Carson laughed when Milton nudged him in the gut.

"I guess we'll all go to Circus Burger tonight then, so are you in?" Jack asked. "You too Josh."

Carson nodded. The conversation ended, but the warmth it produced still rested within. As lunch continued he looked around, surprised such different people could gather around a table. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't still annoyed by Jack, golden boy of Seaford, but if his friends think he is a good guy, he could learn to think the same.

"Hey! Carson's birthday is coming soon. We should surprise him too," Jerry said.

"Jerry," the others shouted.

"What?"

Carson shook his head at Jerry's cluelessness. When the bell rang, Jerry threw his arm around his shoulders, chattering about something. Kim and Jack walked on his left arguing about the topic for some group project. Milton rushed ahead, claiming he would be late while Eddie laughed after him. He spotted Josh on Jerry's right side sharing participating in the conversation. The tightness and heaviness he held in his chest for weeks loosened. Finally, he felt lighter.


End file.
